Partie avec le vent, loin
by znop-cat
Summary: Les liens qui unissent les gens sont variés et changent avec le temps, ils se rapprochent, s'éloignent, certains sont insoupçonnés, d'autres bien évident ! Cette histoire commence avant l'examen de rang S, La team Shadow Gear est prête pour une mission mais… Persos princ. : Levy, Gajeel et perso inventé. Traduction de "Rapita dal vento, lontana…"


Prologue

Ebène, noir charbon, la couleur des ténèbres.

Tribut de malchance, de haine, de mort, de silence.

Les êtres qui y sont nés, meurent dans l'obscurité, dans le froid, la peur du lendemain ou la terreur du passé. Nous sommes le clan des corbeaux noirs, nos yeux rouges nous guident dans les nuits sans lune, nos cœurs, remplis de terreur, nous aide à aller au-delà de ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes tes serviteurs, Seigneur Dragon d'acier, tu es notre lumière.

« - Metalicana... Metalicana... ! »

Le puissant animal grogna, soufflant de l'air hors de ses poumons et décida, enfin, de regarder l'insecte agaçant. Ses yeux rouges s'ouvrirent et virent une petite silhouette, une petite humaine, d'environ 10 ou 11 ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs comme le charbon et des yeux de la même couleur que le dragon. Souriante, heureuse - un rayon de soleil qui pénètre dans le cœur - , espérant jouer avec lui, comme toujours ...

La bête ferma les yeux le temps d'un battement d'ailes, pour les rouvrir à nouveau. A la place de l'enfant, il y avait un garçon pas beaucoup plus grand, l'apparence semblable : les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux. Une légère différence se voyait dans son expression, plus combative, mais son visage lui ressemblait énormément.

« - Papa ! L'appela-t-il, tu m'as promis que tu m'apprendrais à changer mon bras en acier aujourd'hui, tu t'en souviens ? »

Le dragon le regarda, ennuyé, le faisant presque tomber en soupirant trop fort, retournant par la suite, vers sa précédente activité : dormir !

« - Papaaa... Recommença le garçon. Réveilleeeeeee-toi !

Quand la créature daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux et se retourner, il ne trouva personne. Ses iris contemplèrent les parois froides et humides de la grotte.

- Étais-tu en train de rêver? Demanda une voix derrière lui. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de se tourner, il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix et que derrière lui il n'y avait qu'une faible lueur fluctuante.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répondit-il reposant la tête au sol. Va déranger quelqu'un d'autre... Je suis occupé !

- Je vois ça ! Lui dit la lumière blanche après un moment. manger et dormir ont toujours été tes passe-temps favoris ! Mais ne veux-tu pas, plutôt, savoir ce qui se passe dans ce monde ? Après tout, 7 ans se sont déjà écoulés depuis le jour où nous les avons laissés, tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'est devenu ton protégé ? »

Le dragon soupira avant de répondre négativement.

« - Tu es sûr ? Insista l'autre.

- Laisse-moi tranquille... Il referma les yeux ne daignant plus répondre à la frêle lueur »

1 - Sur la route...

Marchant près d'une rivière, trois personnes parlaient joyeusement de ci et ça. Il y avait un garçon d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, avec un haut chapeau marron clair posé sur un buisson de cheveux orangés, une chemise mauve et un pantalon noir sous une veste de la même couleur du chapeau. A côté de lui, un autre garçon, un peu plus grand avec des cheveux noirs d'une forme bizarre, non identifiée, habillé d'un t-shirt à manches longues et d'un pantalon à carreaux vert. Derrière eux, marchait une jeune fille plus petite, avec des cheveux bleutés entourés d'un ruban jaune et portant une courte robe blanche sur un short bleu jeans. Des lunettes sur le nez, un livre d'un millier de pages dans les mains, elle n'écoutait même pas ce que disaient les deux devant, toute prise par les informations contenues dans son gros volume.

« - T'y penses... Continuait le plus grand des deux garçons. A Edoras, l'équipe de Shadow Gear est la plus forte !

- Ouais... Et Natsu et Grey sont des poules mouillées ! Rigola l'autre avec enthousiasme.

- Sans parler de Gajeel ... c'est un journaliste qui ne sait même pas donner un coup de poing ! »

A l'entente de ce nom, elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix deux minutes ? Après tout, il s'était battu pour eux plus d'une fois. Eh bien non ! Depuis son arrivée dans la guilde, il y a environ d'un mois, il n'y en avait que pour lui. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient calmés depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un éclair de Luxus. A partir de ce jour-là, ils n'étaient plus hostiles en apparence. Cependant il y avait toujours quelques mots de travers, une blague ou une remarque contre lui.

« - Dommage qu'il soit si fort ici... Répondit celui qui ressemblait à un épouvantail.

- Aaah ... Comme j'aimerai pouvoir le battre au moins une fois dans un domaine !

- Moi, Je peux le battre en vitesse !

- Maintenant qu'il a son chat volant, j'crois pas !

- Jet, Droy... ça suffit maintenant ! Siffla leur partenaire, le livre rangé. Est-ce que ce serait possible que de temps en temps vous ne le mentionniez pas pour le narguer ? »

Les deux la regardèrent comme si elle sortait d'un asile. La même idée traversa leurs cerveaux en même temps : pourquoi le défendait-elle toujours ? Après ce qu'il leur avait fait... comment faisait-elle ?

« - C'est du passé, il a changé... Donc... Balbutia-t-elle, les joues rouges. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant de reposer les yeux sur elle.

« - Levy... tu... ne me dit pas que... Commença Droy hésitant, peut-être parce que la réponse lui paressait plus effrayant que la question.

- Il nous a sauvés la vie! L'interrompit la jeune fille en regardant vers le bas. C'est vrai qu'il nous a fait du mal, mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour... nous ! »

Ce "nous" était étrange, ce n'était peut-être pas exactement le mot qu'elle cherchait, mais les garçons se turent. Ils ne voulaient pas se disputer pour la énième fois à ce sujet. Ils s'excusèrent rapidement et continuèrent leur chemin.

Elle les suivit en soupirant. N'étant plus d'humeur à lire sa brique de mille pages, elle admira le paysage: la rivière continuait sa route des kilomètres plus loin, entourée d'herbe basse sur le côté gauche, tandis que sur la rive droite se trouvait une paroi rocheuse très haute où l'on pouvait à peine en voir la fin.

Levy s'arrêta net, ses yeux marrons se fixèrent sur un tas de pierres, surement tombés d'en haut.

Les garçons se retournèrent voyant qu'elle ne les suivait plus.

« -Y a un problème? demanda Jet, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

La mage pointa son doigt dans la direction qu'elle observait. Les deux autres suivirent se geste pour voir ce que leur amie essayait de visualiser.

« - Mais c'est ... commença le brun.

- ... une personne! Fini l'autre qui se précipita vers le tas de pierres pour vérifier l'état de l'inconscient. »

Parmi les décombres se distinguait un bras qui pendait, de lisses cheveux noirs qui glissait dans l'eau, bercé par le courant. Jet arriva à coté et enleva une dizaine de cailloux avant de pouvoir prendre son pou. Il déclara qu'elle n'était pas morte, pour le moment tout au moins, au bout de quelques minutes. Il enleva d'autres pierres et appela la personne pour essayer de la réveiller. Quand il la libéra totalement, il s'éloigna de la roche avec hâte, emmenant avec lui la victime, de peur d'être enterré lui aussi par d'éventuelles rochers lui tombant sur la tête.

« - Mais... c'est une petite fille! Choquée, la jeune fille dépoussiéra doucement le visage de l'enfant. »

Elle avait un peu plus de dix ans, sans doute, ses cheveux étaient noirs comme du charbon et sur son visage elle avait des piercings en anneaux, un sur la lèvre inférieur, l'autre sur son sourcil gauche. Même ses oreilles étaient percées: toutes deux avaient cinq trous, celle de gauche était enveloppée dans une fine chaîne en argent qui passait dans chaque trou, tandis que celle de droite avait quatre boucles et un pendentif en forme de plumes en argent aussi. Sa robe était noire comme les chaussures et les chaussettes qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au-dessus du genou.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, d'un commun accord ils se précipitèrent dans la ville où ils étaient en train d'aller. Jet devança les deux autres pour amener l'enfant dans l'hôpital le plus proche, tandis que Levy et Droy arrivèrent après une heure à bout de souffle.

Le médecin, un homme dans la cinquantaine, blond avec des yeux fermés arriva pour donner des nouvelles au trio qui avait amené la petite aux  
premiers secours.

« - Elle a eu de la chance, commença-t-il, elle n'a aucune fracture grave, la plupart se sont des éraflures et des contusions, à l'exception ... il réfléchit un instant avant d'expliquer, elle semble avoir une légère blessure à la tête, mais on ne pourra en vérifier les dégâts que quand elle se réveillera. Il attendit un instant que les trois hoche la tête, indiquant qu'ils avaient compris, je ne pense pas que vous êtes ses parents, toutefois... il soupira, leur remettant une pochette, ce sont ses effets personnels. »

Levy le prit et regarda à l'intérieur, six boucles en argent, une chaîne qui était surement celle à son oreille gauche, une petite plume d'argent et une photo. Ils regardèrent attentivement l'image: rien de spécial, une mère et son bébé. Les deux avaient des yeux rouges, avec les cheveux noirs et avaient également des piercings sur le visage. La mère en avait six ou sept dans chaque oreille, trois anneaux sur la lèvre inférieure, deux sur les sourcils et un petit point sur le nez, tandis que le nourrisson dans ses bras n'avait qu'un seul trou sur les oreilles, orné par une petite bille argenté. Elle tourna la photo et lu à haute voix ce qu'il y avait écrit.

« - Premier anniversaire de Kamu.

- Alors elle s'appeler comme ça ... chuchota Droy.

- Probablement, acquiesça le médecin, probablement. répéta-t-il en pleine réflexion, nous aurons plus d'informations quand elle se réveillera.

- Pourquoi ne pas mettre une annonce? demanda la bleuté

- Oui... ici, il ne vaut mieux pas ... répondit le docteur, il y a eu plusieurs disparitions d'enfants dans les derniers mois. N'importe qui peut se faire passer pour un proche!

- Je comprends ... la mage hocha la tête, dans ce cas on n'a pas d'autres choix: l'un de nous va rester avec elle, les deux autres feront la mission. Nous allons faire à tour de rôle afin que chacun ait sa part, d'accord? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ses compagnons. »

Ils acquiescèrent, puis commencèrent, soudain à se disputer pour savoir qui irait en premier avec Levy, sous les yeux désespérés de la jeune fille ainsi que l'incrédulité du médecin et des passants curieux.

Enfin, il était sorti de cette maison de fous! Entre un clown et une casse couille, entre un vieux pervers et un gosse avec le nez coulant qui le prenait pour son grand frère, le pauvre homme était fatigué. Et heureusement qu'il n'appartenait pas vraiment à cette horrible guilde: il serait devenu fou avec eux.

Le mage aux cheveux longs et noirs se dirigea rapidement vers le chemin de retour à sa véritable guilde. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de colère: il se disait que c'était pathétique, Iwan ne pensait-il qu'à l'argent? Parmi ceux qu'il recrutait il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre et tous comme le Maître de Raven Tail, ils ne pensaient et ne parlaient que d'argent. L'argent par ci ... l'argent par là... Du fric, du fric, du fric ... il en avait la nausée rien qu'en y pensant.

Tout avait commencé il y a trois jours, il avait été invité à manger avec eux pour connaître les nouveaux membres acquis. Le clown paraissait la plus sain d'esprit, paraissait ... mais il ne l'était pas! Il était un ancien membre d'une autre guilde noir qui avait été capturé. Il avait laissé ses compagnons payé ses crimes et pourrir en prison à sa place. Jusqu'à présent aucune objection, c'était juste un lâche invertébré. Le reste de l'histoire était un peu plus glauque, il disait avoir survécu en vendant des organes humains sur le marché noir. Organes qu'il avait pris lui-même de ses victimes, il en gardait un comme souvenir d'ailleurs, ce qui expliquait la puanteur! La casse-couille l'avait regardé dégoûté, puis, se tournant dans sa direction, elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Il avait senti un frisson dans le dos après ça. Bien sûr, elle pouvait être jolie, pouvait ... mais ce n'était pas le cas! Les cheveux teints? Certainement! Une tonne de maquillage? Évidemment! Poitrine gonflée artificiellement? Qui ne le remarquait pas était aveugle! Et pour couronner le tout une tonne de bijoux, un plus laid que l'autre! Elle, venait d'une maison clause ... vraiment ?! Mais comme elle maltraitait les clients qui ne voulaient pas payer on l'avait expulsé... Qui paierait pour ... ça?

Le Dragon Slayer superposa l'image d'une autre femme, celle d'une belle petite fée aux cheveux bleutés, qui était un régal à dévorer des yeux, même trop pour lui. De belles jambettes, des hanches courbées et un ventre plat, la poitrine n'était pas très volumineuse, et ce n'était pas du tout gênant. Mais ce qui l'attirait le plus chez elle, c'était ce visage lumineux et un sourire magnifique.

Son regard s'attarda sur la main de la femme qui dangereusement s'approchait de la sienne, il l'avait éloigné en un geste brusque sans crier gare.

Comment osait-elle se rapprocher de lui ainsi?

Avec une moue déçue, elle était retournée à sa place.

Le vieil homme en face de lui, avait expliqué à la jeune femme qu'elle n'aurait pas eue de chance avec quelqu'un comme lui.

« - Les jeunes comme lui préfèrent la chair fraîche, des filles inexpérimentées facile à maîtriser! »

Mais qu'est ce qui l'en savait l'autre, de ses goût en matière femmes?

C'était un homme sage qui était censé être intelligent, soi-disant ... mais c'était faux! Un marchand d'esclaves qui avaient échappé à la justice à plusieurs reprises. Il se vantait d'avoir vendus sa marchandise à un prix astronomique. De comment il avait attrapé et sélectionné une par une chaque fille qui lui semblait adaptée à la vente. Parfois, la méthode laissait beaucoup à désirer: de nombreux trucs et astuces à tout va. Il essaya de prendre, tout de même, un air intéressé, mais c'était un effort considérable.

À ce moment-là, Iwan, qui lui, était très intéressé, montra quelques photos, pour savoir combien pouvait-il gagner en vendant ces filles.

Gajeel avait essayé de rester impassible, mais un grognement étouffé lui avait échappé. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait remarqué, tout le monde regardait les photos, certains en bavant, d'autre par curiosité ou par jalousie ...

« - Voyons voir ... avec une main en l'air il avait parcouru les photos avant de s'arrêter sur une en particulier, oui ... Lucy Heartphilia! Dommage que son père soit ruiné. Cependant, elle reste une très jolie fille, fraîche, certainement beaucoup d'hommes paieraient pour un esclave d'une noble beauté. »

Le Dragon Slayer haussa un sourcil: c'est vrai que cette fille était plutôt jolie, mais elle n'avait pas toute cette noblesse. Il avait soupiré, soulagé quand la main du marchand était passé outre une photo en particulier, et s'était arrêtée sur Mirajane.  
Avec elle, il pouvait obtenir quelque chose de plus, disait-il. Elle était une modèle bien connu avec le Sorcerer Weekly et elle était certainement le rêve caché de beaucoup d'homme.

Certainement pas de lui, avait pensé l'infiltré, Mira était certes belle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était emmerdante, elle ne s'occupait jamais à ses affaires, toujours le nez dans les ognons d'autrui. Et puis elle n'était pas si faible que ça, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé les pouvoirs de Satan Soul. Il avait regardé son combat contre Freed et s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas lutté contre Phantom Lord. La réponse était venue plus tard, quand à l'anniversaire de la mort Lisanna, elle et son frère était allé au cimetière. Apparemment, la douleur lui avait fait perdre ses pouvoirs progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse même plus se transformer en cette femme diable. Il était retourné à la réalité quand le clown avait choisi une photo à son tour, celle de Jubia.

Le vieux pervers avait indiqué qu'ils pourraient prendre un petit pactole avec elle, mais l'autre avait répondu que ses organes valaient le double.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vendre? Jubia était constitué entièrement d'eau. Bien sûr, c'était tout simplement de la magie, une fois épuisée, Jubia reprenait consistance humaine, mais ...Jubia n'était pas sotte, à la moindre distraction elle les attaquerait ou se barrerait. Ensuite, si elle était loin de son Grey-sama pour plus de quatre jours elle pétait les plombs, comme la fois, après avoir récupéré des blessures que Luxus lui avait infligées. Macarov ne voulait pas qu'il aille seul pour une mission alors qu'il était toujours convalescent, et bien sûr personne ne voulait aller avec lui. Alors elle s'était portée volontaire presque à regret, laissant partir Fullbuster à l'encontre des Oracion Seis. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette femme, d'ordinaire si froide, devenir comme une écolière toute emprise par son prince. L'amour était une chose dangereuse, très dangereuse ...

« - Et celle-là? À son tour la casse-couille avait pris une photographie en tordant son nez. Elle ne semble pas si attrayante, on dirait une planche à pain!

- Il s'agit en fait d'une fleur rare. Contredit le marchand, ce genre de fille est très cher quand elle est encore pucelle! »

Sur le moment, Gajeel, s'imagina lui arracher cette horrible et perverse langue avec des pincettes bien acérées. Comment osait-il faire des pronostics possible sur la vente de la virginité de... ses pensées furent interrompu par le jeune à côté de lui, silencieux depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Et toi, laquelle tu préfères frérot? »

Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent en attente de sa réponse. Il donna alors une réponse assez rapidement.

« - Aucune d'elles !

- Vraiment? demanda Iwan peu convaincu. Mais tu n'avais pas pris un coup de foudre, à la place de la petite Mcgarden, de la part de mon fils... ?

- C'était juste une façon de m'intégrer! répondit l'autre, se sentant sous pression. J'ai aussi pris un coup de foudre à la place de Salamander, de sorte qu'il puisse gagner contre Luxus.

- Je comprends ... murmura le maître d'une voix pas très rassurante. »

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, dégoûté par les conversations qui fleurissaient autour de lui, sur la façon de vendre un organe avant même qu'il ne soit extrait d'un corps, ou de préparer de futurs esclaves à être obéissant au moins pour la présentation aux clients, il y eut même un cours de maquillage, lui, l'interpréta par 'comment devenir encore plus laid'. Tout ça lui coupait l'appétit et grignoter une paire de clous était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Le reste du séjour dans cet asile fut un enfer. Il dû échapper à l'autre autruche en chaleur et à ce gamin collant, il savait très peu sur lui et ne le sous-estimé pas, il semblait faible, semblait ... mais ne l'était pas!

Et enfin, il put repartir, il s'en était convaincu, Fairy Tail n'était pas si mal et même si c'était un autre asile, c'était complètement différente, beaucoup plus amusant, diversifié, avec des femmes moins collantes et plus attrayantes, bien que il se le répétait : il n'était intéressé par aucune d'elle.


End file.
